broadcastingfandomcom-20200215-history
Miscellaneous unorganized material/KATC-TV
A 1000 kW transmitter for its digital broadcast is located near Branch, Louisiana and became operational November 6, 2007. KATC continued to use its transmitter for its analogue signal located south of Crowley, Louisiana until the mandated digital date of June 12, 2009. KATC is also an affiliate of The CW, the signal of which is carried on digital subchannel 3.2. Before June 14, 2010, KLWB had the affiliation. edit Ownership KATC is owned by Cordillera Communications, the television subsidiary of the Evening Post Publishing Company. At first, KATC was locally owned by Acadian Television Company, but through the 70s and 80s, was a sister station to New Orleans' WWL-TV under the ownership of Loyola University New Orleans. In 1994, Loyola divested their broadcast properties, with WWL going to a group of station employees and KATC going to investment firm Merrill Lynch and eventually being sold to Cordillera. edit Newscasts The station produces local news and talk programming, with such shows as Good Morning Acadiana, Friday Night Football and "hard-news" newscasts that air weekdays at 5, 6, and 10 p.m., Saturdays at 6 and 10 p.m., and on Sundays at 5:30 and 10 p.m. edit Management Team *'Andrew Shenkan:' General Manager *'Letitia Walker:' News Director edit Current On-Air Staff Anchors *'Hoyt Harris:' Lead Anchor, Acadiana's News Channel at 5,6 & 10pm *'Marcelle Fontenot:' Co.Anchor, Acadiana's NewsChannel 5,6 & 10pm *'Tom Voinche:' Good Morning Acadiana Host *'Tracy Wirtz:' Good Morning Acadiana Co.Host *'Kate Mundy:' Weekend Anchor Reporters *'Mike Magnoli:' *'Melissa Hawkes' *'Jim Hummel' *'Veronica White' Storm Team 3 *'Rob Perillo:' Chief Meteorologist, Acadiana's NewsChannel at 5:00, 6:00 & 10:00 *'Dave Baker:' Meteorologist, Good Morning Acadiana *'Chris Paulsen:' Meteorologist, Weekend Evenings Sports Anchors/Reporters *'Hugh Keeton:' Sports Director *'Travis Webb:' Weekend Sports Anchor edit Former On-Air Staff *'Agnes DeRouen:' News Director / 5 & 6 p.m. Anchor(1982–2002), Now Managing Editor/Noon Anchor at KPLC-TV in Lake Charles, LA *'Scott Brazda:' Sports Director/News Anchor(1989–2006),Left TV News to work for Stuller Family Foundations *'Eric Davis:' Meteorologist(2001–2004), now at WECT in Wilmington, NC *'Suzzane Ferrara:' Reporter, Left TV News, Now at KPEL-FM Radio *'Candice Gale:' Good Morning Acadiana Anchor (1999–2005) *'Kari Hall:' Meteorologist (January 2005 - August 24, 2009), Now at WKYT in Lexington, KY *'Avry Jones:' Sports Director(1996–1998), Left TV News *'Julie Kelley:' 5pm and 10pm co.anchor(1998–2008) contract not renewed, now with Miles Perret cancer center. *'Tonya LaCoste:' Weekend Anchor(1999–2007), Now KPEL-FM Radio Anchor *'Bill Leger:' Anchor, Now at KFDM in Beaumont, TX since 1994 *'Parella Lewis:' Meteorologist,now at KCPQ-TV as Weekend Meteorologist *'Kent Masson:' Weekend Sports Anchor(1997–2003), Left TV News *'Pat Minnis:' Sports Director(1998–2003), Left TV News *'Darla Montgomery:' 6 & 10pm Anchor(2003–2006) *'Dave Osterberg:' GMA Meteorologist(1995–1997), Now at WTVT Tampa, FL *'Chuck Perrodin:' Sports Director, Anchor(1976), later with WAFB Baton Rouge, KRIV Houston, TX *'Tim Reid:' Weekend Anchor, Now at WRBL Columbus, GA *'Nelson Robinson:' Chief Meteorologist(1989–1995) *'Sarah Rosario:' now at WBRZ Baton Rouge *'Deborah Terribile:' Anchor(1982–2003), Left TV News in March 2003 *'Kris Wartelle:' 10pm Anchor/Reporter(1993–1999), left KATC in 1999 *'Evan Anderson:' Reporter (Now at WVUE-TV New Orleans.) *'Megan Schiering:' Reporter (Now at WLOS-TV Asheville, N.C.) edit News/Station presentation edit Newscast titles *''TV-3 News'' (1960s) *''Total News'' (1970s) *''TV-3 Action News'' (1970s-1980s) *''Action 3 News'' (1980s-1995) *''KATC, Acadiana's News Channel'' (1995–present) edit Station slogans *''Acadiana's News Leader'' (1986–1991) *''The Spirit of Acadiana'' (1991–2008; general slogan) *''Where Local News Comes First'' (1991–1998; news slogan) *''More Local News'' (1998–2006) *''News That Gets to the Point.'' (2006–present) This film, television or video-related list is incomplete; you can help by expanding it with reliably sourced additions. edit External links *KATC Official Site *Query the FCC's TV station database for KATC *BIAfn's Media Web Database -- Information on KATC-TV